In our laboratory, we have isolated several protein factors, EIF-1, Co-EIF-1, EIF-1*, EIF-2(A,B), EIF-3 and DF from reticulocyte ribosomes. The objective of this research work is to purify the peptide chain initiation factors from rabbit reticulocytes and define their precise roles in peptide chain initiation.